In The Flesh
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Summary's inside. Guess before reading R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, just the words below_

_**A/N:** Do not worry, I am still alive but very relieved. I would say "you would not believe the trouble I had putting this from the scrambled junk room known more commonly as my mind into a Microsoft Word document" but I'm sure you authors out there know how I feel. For those who just read my works **you would not believe the trouble I had**- Hang on, hang on...Sorry I'm repeating myself. Relief must be getting to me._

_NOW! You've read the title, which means you've probably guessed that, in this fic, Kurt's human. If not, you obviously don't know what pairing I support and are just reading this out of boredom._

_Here's the summary: Kurt is invited to Professor Xavier's school for gifted children. However, Kurt feels that he has mastered his power and does not need to go. After agreeing to going for just three days he arrives and meets someone who may just be his reason for accepting the Professor's offer. Will he stay or go home? Read on and find out!_

***~/#\~***

Charles Xavier could not help but admire the peace and serenity of the forest that the cottage he was approaching was beside. The reason he was making this trip all the way to Germany from the States, was because there was someone who lived here that was unique, just like him. Upon reaching the door to the cottage the door opened allowing a middle aged woman to stand in its place.

"Herr Xavier, I assume?" she asked with a thick German accent.

"Mrs Wagner" Xavier curtly replied. "I trust you know what this is about?"

"We were not expecting you to get here so soon" The woman known as Mrs Wagner said as she let the Professor into the cottage. "And we thought you were going to be sending a representative, not coming here yourself"

"Normally, I would" Xavier admitted as he made his way into the living room. "However, the last few readings of Cerebro concerning your son have intrigued me. It's as if he has already mastered his powers and I'm curious as to whether my speculations are true"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Several seconds later, the door opened to reveal a pale skinned youth of around sixteen with indigo-black hair and amber orbs drabbed in a pair of baggy shorts and a navy tank top.

"Are ve having visitors, Muzzer?" He asked apparently not as skilled as his mother in the English lingo.

"Perfect timing Kurt" His mother said beckoning to him. "This is Professor Charles Xavier; he's come all the way from America to see you"

"Ah, Guten abend Professor" Kurt said as he went over to shake the man's hand. "Und vhat can I help you viz?"

"It's actually not what you can help me with Kurt" Xavier answered the polite youth's question. "It's rather what _I_ can offer _you_"

Unsurprisingly, Kurt was confused by what the Professor meant.

"I run a school over in America that is specifically youngsters like yourself, and I am offering you the chance to reside there so that you can master your power and finish your education among people who are not afraid of you"

"Viz all due respect Professor" -_**bamf!**_- "I believe, I have already mastered mien powers" -_**bamf!**_- "Und as long as I don't bamf about in front of ze ozer villagers" -_**bamf!**_- "Zen I vill be fine" Kurt said whilst teleporting around the room to prove his point.

Xavier could clearly see that the boy was telling the truth. Throughout his little speech, Kurt had teleported to the top of the nearby cupboard, hung upside down from the obviously reinforced chandelier by his feet and for the last one he reappeared seemingly in midair just above two chairs. Before gravity could take hold, Kurt did the splits and was now relying on the two chairs and his leg muscles to keep him off the ground whilst he looked at the Professor with his arms crossed and a look of achievement on his face.

'_He could probably give Logan quite the run around if he wanted'_ Xavier noted as he mentally smirked at the thought of his old friend attempting to catch the teen before him.

At that moment, Kurt suddenly sneezed before finding himself teleporting to above the table and landing on it head first.

"Alzough, I vill admit zat zere is still a few bugs to iron out as you American's say" Kurt admitted as he hand-sprung off the table onto the floor and began rubbing his sore head.

"No matter how skilled we are with our powers, all us mutants often have a few bugs to iron out as you put it" Xavier consoled remembering when he was younger the effect of all the alcohol during his graduation party lowered his mental restraint barriers and he ended up hearing the rest of the graduates' thoughts for the rest of the night and received quite a few disturbing ones at that.

"How about this Kurt" His mother suggested. "You go to this school the Professor runs for a few days and see what it has to offer and at the end of your stay you can decide if you want to remain there or not"

"A reasonable offer" Xavier agreed nodding his consent before turning to Kurt. "Do you agree to your Mother's suggestion, Kurt?"

Kurt sat on the edge of the table as he thought about the offer. After several minutes he looked at the Professor and gave his answer.

"Vhen do ve leave?"

_***-/#\-***_

"Vow" Was the only word Kurt was able to utter as he gazed at the large mansion in front of him. His parents' cottage could easily fit into one corner of the place and there would still be enough room for three more.

"Hey there!" Said an approaching boy in his late teens wearing a pair of red sunglasses. "You must be the new guy, Kurt right?"

"Ja, zat's me" Kurt said as he shook the teen's hand. "Are you ze bellboy?"

"You wish" The teen laughed knowing that Kurt was joking. "I'm Scott, and all I'm gonna do for you is show you to your room"

"I suppose zat is better zan nozzing" Kurt mock sighed as he shouldered his duffel bag and followed Scott into the foyer of the mansion. "Do you mind if ve take a quick detour zhrough ze kitchen?"

"Hungry much?" Scott asked as he led Kurt down a hallway that led to the kitchen.

"I blame mien powers" Kurt shrugged although a teasing grin betrayed his seriousness.

"You do that" Scott replied before the two of them burst into laughter.

As the two of them continued down the hallway, Kurt could not help but admire the many pieces of fine art that were probably scattered throughout the whole mansion judging by what he had seen whilst en route to their destination. He also realised that the mansion also seemed like an indoor maze.

"How do you _not_ get lost here?" Kurt asked curiously. "Do you give students' a map vhen zey first start so that they can at least find zeir vay outside by ze front door razzer zan ze nearest vindow?"

Scott was not able to contain his laughter at the German boy's question. The kid seemed so upbeat and it did not look like anything seemed to dampen his spirit. It would be amusing to see what would happen when he met Logan; the mansions very own Mr Sunshine, and seeing how he coped.

"It is confusing at first, but after a few weeks you should be able to walk from your room to the front door easily" Scott said. "Or kitchen in your case

"Hate to burst your bubble" Kurt corrected. "But unless I find a reason to stay, I von't be here in a few days"

"Aaaah!"

The sudden scream from above was all the warning Kurt had before a girl around his age fell through the ceiling and landed in Kurt's arms. The ponytailed brunette blinked her sky blue orbs slowly at her saviour as she realised what had happened. Kurt was not fairing much better as he looked at the girl in his arms and felt like his heart was hammering against his chest.

"Eizer your power is to become ghost-like" Kurt began as he looked up at where the girl had come from. "Or angels seem to drop in now und again"

The girl smiled up at her saviour as a light pink tinged her cheeks.

"Unfortunately for both of us, it's the former" The girl said as she got out of Kurt's arms and walked down the hallway Kurt and Scott just came. "Thanks for the save"

Kurt waved cheerfully at the girl until she rounded the corner before asking. "Who vas zat?"

"Your reason for staying?" Scott asked under his breath although Kurt apparently heard him to some extent as his head whipped round to look at him. "That was Kitty Pryde. She tends to walk through walls instead of using the doors, or stairs, at times so don't be surprised if she suddenly walks out of the wall in front of you"

After making the quick detour to the kitchen, Scott had shown Kurt his lodgings for his visit and was now heading towards the Rec Room where he and the other football fans in the mansion were watching the night's game. He did ask Kurt if he wanted to watch, but the teen reclined obviously wanting to get rid of the jet lag.

"Scott!" The brunette Scott had called Kitty earlier said as her head suddenly poked out of the wall causing Scott to jump slightly.

"Jeez Kitty, would you stop doing that?" Scott asked after he got his breath back.

"Who. Was. That?" Kitty asked ignoring the older teen's question and focusing on the main subject, for her anyways.

Scott barely managed to prevent himself from smirking when he realised what, or rather who, she was talking about. He knew it was cruel, but he decided to pretend he had no idea what she was going on about.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"The guy you were with earlier" Kitty said sounding as if it was obvious.

"Kitty, half the population of the mansion is male" Scott replied.

"The guy with the very, very dark blue hair, athletic physique and gorgeous amber eyes and caught me when I fell through the ceiling" Kitty elaborated catching on to Scott's plan quicker than he anticipated.

"I think you mean fell through the ceiling _again_" Scott corrected.

"How can it be 'again' if this is the first time he caught me?" Kitty countered smugly knowing she had won the argument. "Now I'm gonna say this one more time: who was that?"

Scott suppressed a sigh. Ever since coming to the mansion, Kitty had had several relationships yet each broke her heart within several weeks and now it looked like the process was about to repeat itself once again. The only consolation would be because Kurt was not leaving her for someone else rather he was going back home due to some agreement between him and the Professor. Of course, that was assuming Kurt had no reason to stay and Scott had seen the way the two of them looked at one another.

"Well, his name is Kurt" Scott began. "And he's only going to be here for a few days unless he finds some reason to stay"

Kitty smiled widely as she phased the rest of her body through the wall.

"Oh, I'm sure I can _persuade_ him to stay with us" She said as she started to make her way towards Kurt's room only to stop abruptly when Scott clasped her shoulder.

"If you're gonna be his reason for staying" He advised. "Be _yourself_. And wait 'til morning, the guy's already fast asleep I bet"

Kitty nodded in understanding and thanks before heading off to her own room. She realised that Scott was right and if she wanted this Kurt to like her, then it would be best to just be herself and hope for the best. Whether she succeeded or not, Kitty knew that the next few days were going to be fun.

_***-/#\-***_

When Kurt woke up the following morning, it took him a few moments to remember where he was rather than his own room back in Germany. Quickly getting washed and dressed, Kurt was about open the door to the hallway when a gentle knock was heard on the other side. Opening the door, he was face to face with the girl he had caught falling out of the ceiling yesterday.

"Good morning" Kitty said cheerfully.

"Guten morgen fraulien" Kurt replied as his mind searched for the name Scott had told him yesterday. "You're...Kitty, right?"

"Yup!" Kitty nodded. "And you're Kurt, or at least I think it is. It is Kurt, right?"

"Ja, you're right" Kurt chuckled. "So vhat brings a pretty fraulien like yourself to mien door zis fine morning?"

Kitty found herself fighting back her blush as she let Kurt's words wash over her. She reckoned if he kept this up then either he stayed here or she would go to Germany with him.

"I thought I could show you around the mansion today to pay back for helping me yesterday" Kitty explained keeping her fingers crossed that it would work. She had spent most of the night figuring out ways to get close to him and this was the only thing she could come up with.

Kurt meanwhile, was inwardly celebrating over the chance to be with Kitty again. The girl had plagued his dreams all night long and he was wondering if he would get the chance to find out what the real her was like.

"I vould appreciate ze offer" Kurt answered with a graceful bow. "I alvays vanted to be given a tour guide by an angel"

Kitty's reply was to show him lightly and start walking down the hall before he saw how red her face was after his last comment. She could hear his footsteps indicating that he was following as well as feel his eyes as they looked over her entire figure.

After giving Kurt a quick tour of the upper levels of the mansion, mainly the Rec Room and the kitchen, and introducing him to several of the other students and teachers currently residing in said building, Kitty decided to take Kurt down to the lower levels and show him some of the more cooler stuff that the X-men were entitled to.

"Vhoa" Kurt whispered in amazement as he gazed at the impressive aircraft before him. "Was ist das?"

"The SR77 Blackbird, twice as fast as the 76 model and way more advanced than the latest version of the stealth bomber" Kitty stated barely able to contain the laughter at the look on Kurt's face which was nothing short of a kid in a candy store. "You like?"

"Can't you tell?" Kurt countered grinning all the while before pointing at the jet. "Can you fly it?"

Kitty shook her head sadly. "I have to wait two months until I'm sixteen before I even attempt it let alone fly it"

"You're fifteen?" Kurt asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Kitty asked in return secretly hoping he was going to say something along the lines of looking older than he thought.

"You're a bit small for a fifteen year old" Kurt answered a second later before suddenly being tackled to the ground by the smaller girl.

"Let's get one thing clear" Kitty said in a quiet but dangerous tone. "Call me anything that mocks my height and you will wake up the next morning stuck in the mattress of your bed from the neck down. Got it?"

Whether or not Kurt heard her was something only god knew as Kurt's mind was currently focused on the position the two of them were in and was having a hard time trying to keep in control of his wandering thoughts. That and how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Got it?" Kitty repeated unaware of the effect she was having on the boy beneath her.

'_If neither of us doesn't move soon ve might as vell _do it_' _Kurt thought to himself before replying to the girl's question. "Ja, I get it. Are you going to get off me now?"

As if saying the magic words, Kitty suddenly realised where she was and immediately got off of Kurt whilst glowing like a setting sun.

"S-sorry" She stammered as she tried to slow down the tempo of her heart which was rivalling that of a flamenco dance routine.

"No vorries. Chicks just can't help but dig ze foreign von" Kurt joked.

"And just how many _chicks_ have dug you so far?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Not a single von" Was his cheerful answer.

'_Yet'_ They both thought before Kitty lead him into what appeared to be an empty room with what looked like a control room fixed into the ceiling.

"Vhere are ve now?" Kurt asked as he looked round. "Ze storage room?"

Kitty grinned mischievously before walking over to a small console near the door they came through and punched in a series of numbers. The next second, the whole room seemed to come to life as various arms appeared out of holes in the walls, each one containing either a blaster or grab claw of some kind.

"Welcome to the Danger Room, or DR as we sometimes call it" Kitty said whilst Kurt stared in awe.

The next second, Kitty was the one staring in awe as Kurt suddenly ran forward into the arms room began to run round its perimeter whilst dodging all the arms, grabbers and lasers without using his powers. Within two minutes, Kurt had completed his lap looking only slightly out of breath and looking like he had enjoyed himself immensely.

"Zis room is a free-runner's paradise" Kurt said as he looked at the room which had gone back to its original state before looking at Kitty suspiciously. "Zis is not some elaborate plan of yours to keep me here, vould it?"

Kitty eep'ed when she realised Kurt had cottoned on to her scheme.

"Did it work?" She asked weakly looking away from him.

Kurt smiled softly as he swung an arm over her shoulders and leaned in so he could whisper something in her ear.

"You'll find out in a few days" He said before teleporting away somewhere leaving kitty alone in her thoughts.

_***-/#\-***_

It was sometime after midnight when Kurt found himself having a quiet stroll around the mansion. He had had a fun time with Kitty and was eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring for the two of them. Right now however, Kurt was trying to figure out where exactly he was in the mansion having gotten himself lost during his little wander.

Just as he was about to teleport back to his room, Kurt heard the sound of something landing on the floor from a fair height as well as a familiar voice yelp in pain upon landing followed by the sounds of someone crying. Following the sound to its source, Kurt found Kitty curled up and crying in the middle of the lounge.

"Had I known you'd be dropping in, I vould have just put on a pair of boxers" Kurt joked as he crouched down in front of Kitty hoping to cheer her up a little.

All it did was make Kitty look away from him clearly embarrassed at letting him see her in such a state. Seeing that his plan was not working, Kurt gently picked Kitty up bridal style and teleported back to his room.

"Remind me to ask you where _your_ room is tomorrow before ve do zis again, ja?" Kurt asked making another attempt to make light of the situation as he set her down on his bed.

Kitty just remained silent as she rolled over so that her back was to Kurt. Restraining a sigh of frustration, Kurt lay down behind her and wrapped Kitty in his arms.

"Vant to talk about how you ended up in ze lounge, or should zat be ended _down_?" Kurt asked quietly whilst he tried to pin the scent of the shampoo Kitty used; so far he had gotten vanilla and some sort of flower.

"Why should I?"Kitty asked dejectedly. "You're probably not interested in me anymore after seeing I don't have full control of my powers"

"Vould ve be here if I vasn't interested in you?" Kurt countered as he held Kitty to him as tight as he could without hurting her. "Besides, vhenever I sneeze or hiccup, I randomly teleport somevhere und don't know vhere until I reappear"

"Seriously?" Kitty asked curiously as she wriggled round so that she was facing Kurt.

"Ja, und Herr Professor said somezing about no matter how vell ve master our powers zere vill alvays have a bug or two to iron out, or somezing like zat" Kurt said trying to remember what the Professor said to console him when he witnessed Kurt's power fault.

Kitty giggled before snuggling into Kurt's chest whilst Kurt made himself more comfortable without letting go of her.

"Say, Kitty?" Kurt whispered quietly after a few minutes unsure whether Kitty was still awake or not.

"Hmm?" Kitty murmured too comfortable and relaxed to say or do anything else.

"If I were to stay here permanently, vould you still like me?" Kurt asked nervously.

"What?!" Kitty exclaimed quietly as she pulled away from Kurt to look at him properly in the moonlight that was sneaking through an opening in the curtains.

"I know I'm presuming too much, but ve seem to be coming more of a couple razzer zan best friends at ze rate ve're going" Kurt explained as he rolled onto his back. "But if I vere to stay, vould ve still be a couple or vould you just leave me for some ozer horensohn zat takes your fancy?"

Kitty had no idea what horensohn meant but it was obviously something rude in German the way he spat it out. She did know what he was talking about and placed herself on top of Kurt straddling his waist so that they could talk eye to eye seeing as he was currently staring at the ceiling.

"Let me tell you a little about myself" kitty began knowing full well the position they were in reminded them both of what happened in the hanger. "The first boyfriend I had was when I first learned of my power. A boy named Lance was the only person I thought at the moment understood the panic I was going through and tried to help me. Within two weeks we got together then split up due to him wanting to show the world whose boss whilst I just wanted to finish school. Now we only see each other whenever the Brotherhood's causing trouble.

My next boyfriend was Bobby, the guy who controls ice here at the mansion. We seemed to hit it off quite well and were both skilled computer techs, although he tends to rush things and end up making mistakes, but he was still an okay guy. Unfortunately when Jubilee came into the picture couple of weeks later, I was dropped for the better girl. It was too bad that he passed me on his ice slide in an attempt to show off to her, otherwise he might have been wearing more than _just_ his boxers and shoes when she saw him.

And finally, just last month, there was Piotr Rasputin; a guy who was a combination of Iron Man and the Hulk to create the incredible _Hunk_ as most of us girls at the mansion agreed _including_ Scott's girlfriend Jean I might add. It was Gods idea of a cruel joke that he's same sex orientated"

Kitty mentally shook herself out of her reminiscence and looked down at Kurt who was listening intently to her story obviously curious as to why she was telling him this.

"So you see, it's not you who should be asking me if we will still be together should you stay" Kitty said as she lowered her head closer to Kurt's. "It's me who should be asking you"

Kurt smiled up at Kitty as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I suppose ve'll find ze answer to zat in two veeks time, assuming you can persuade me to stay of course"

"I've still got two days to accomplish that" Kitty countered before her lips were taken by Kurt's.

_***-/#\-***_

The following two days went by too quickly for Kitty, although both were very eventful. The morning after their night time conversation, Kitty took Kurt down to the dining room for breakfast with the rest of the populace.

The most memorable part of the morning was when Logan came in. Kurt had stealthily managed to sneak up onto the chandelier above Logan's head without the man knowing then hung down and literally turned Logan's frown into a smile. Being the short tempered person that he was, Logan flew off in a rage and tried to skewer Kurt with his claws only to find he was cutting up clouds of sulphur. It was after lunch time when he finally gave up trying to catch Kurt although there was a small smile on his face showing that he had in fact enjoyed the chase; those who pointed that out to him were told that he would catch him eventually. For the rest of that day, it was spent in a game of Mutantball where Kurt found that it was unwise to underestimate a frauliens throw; Amara made him go through three bats before realising her powers made the ball too hot for the wooden bat to stop.

The day after or earlier on to be more specific, was spent in the grounds and forest outside the mansion. Apart from a few fun filled hours where Kurt tried to out manoeuvre the mansions medical expert Hank McCoy, aka The Beast, through the treetop race and barely managing to win without his powers and a game of 'moving target' where he had to avoid attacks from Scott, Evan, Ray, Amara, Jubilee and Bobby and managed to come out unscathed although a bit worse for wear, Kurt and Kitty spent the day talking about their lives before their powers awakened.

It was now late evening and Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed trying to decide upon whether to stay here or return to Germany. The last few days had been great for him. He had made friends with practically all of the other tenants and had often compared the highs and lows of their respective powers seeing whose was better for different situations, made several rivals out of Dr McCoy and Logan in terms of athletic and survival training and had even found love in the form of one Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde.

Yet despite all the pros of staying at the mansion, he could not find it in himself to stay away from Germany. He knew that the Professor would allow him leave to Germany for the holidays; asides those abandoned, who would not want to spend at least Christmas with family.

"Having trouble deciding?" Kitty asked as she phased through the door and walked towards his bed and sat down beside him.

"Believe me vhen I say it's harder zan it looks" Kurt muttered.

Kitty let out a small sigh before moving round so that she was leaning against Kurt's back with her arms round his waist and her head nestled on his shoulder.

"Just go with what your heart tells you" kitty advised as she rubbed her cheek against Kurt's. "No matter what you decide, I'll still love you"

Kurt smiled softly. Slowly standing up, so to give Kitty a chance to let go without being sent to the floor, Kurt quickly pressed his lips to Kitty's before teleporting out of the room to the Professor's study so he could give his decision. Kitty lingered in Kurt's room for a few moments before heading back to her own room. She knew it was cowardly, prolonging the moment where Kurt would no longer be living in the mansion with her, but doing it this way would prevent herself from trying to dissuade Kurt from changing his mind.

In the Professor's study, Kurt had just finished telling Xavier his decision.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" He asked although his quick mental skim of the boy's thoughts told him that he was set on his decision.

"As sure as I can be Professor" Kurt replied.

"Very well then"

_***-/#\-***_

When the alarm blared into life, Kitty's hand shot out from under the covers and through the machine effectively short circuiting it and returning the room to its peaceful and silent state. Sadly however, with a DR session coming up in two hours time she needed to get herself washed, fed and ready in all the time she could grabbing a quick shower and slipping into something casual she could have breakfast in, Kitty phased through the floor and landed squarely in the arms of-

"Kurt!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Who else vould be villing to vait an hour in ze place he knows vhere his angel vould drop in?" Kurt asked as he allowed her to stand on her own and get promptly slapped on the shoulder. "Vhat vas zat for?"

"You said you would only be in boxers the next time I dropped in" kitty replied trying to look stern but was unable to restrain the smile that wanted to stay plastered on her face.

"I'm sure zat I can make up for mien mistake tonight" Kurt stated confidently as he wrapped kitty tightly in his arms and kissing her deeply.

"You better Herr Wagner" Kitty said when the two of them came up for air. "Otherwise, I'll make good of that threat I made. For now, let's just get some breakfast"

After another quick kiss, the two of them headed off towards the dining room unaware that several students had noticed them and were now placing bets on how long they would last; and Rogue winning over a hundred dollars after correctly betting that they would be together until long after the summer holidays.

_***-/~#~\-***_

_Review if possible & 'til next time (which hopefully won't be too long)_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
